


Feferidan? Wishes usually don't come true though...

by DomestiicSoup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU Homestuck, Alternate Universe, Empress Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes Moirallegiance, F/F, F/M, Feferidan, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Minor Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Lejion/Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Lejion/Vriska Serket Matespritship, POV Eridan Ampora, Sad Eridan, Sadstuck, Sas Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomestiicSoup/pseuds/DomestiicSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has loved his best friend feferi for sweeps now, and he watched her grow up with him. From a little cuddlefish loving baby to a high staking and powerful empress. He stands by her side even now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadstuck craps and this is my first sadstuck fanfic so please don't hate me please

Let's start simply here, this will be a sad one. Got that? Alright. Continue Please.

Eridan, a name of a simple Violet blooded troll who was Moirails with probably the best moirail he could ever have. 

He's been with Feferi his entire life. Since they were newly hatched about they communed and were "fronds" immediately.  
He loved her bubbly laugh, the slight pinkness to her beautiful long hair, the way her diamond pink eyes shone in moonlight. He didnt love her, he ADORED her.

-POV TIME-

I looked at my watch, leaning back in my chair. I looked over at the lonely calendar on the wall and wondered how fast Fef's coronation was coming up. 

I looked at my computer screen as soon as I heard that little ring of a notification, telling me "someone is trolling you!"

It was fef!

I smiled immediately and opened it up; it was... a file? She had sent a file. It showed a photo of her smiling face with a familiar friend, she must've decided to hang with the lowblood catgirl again. I liked how she was such good friends with everyone. And the way she tried joining us all together broke my heart, because usually most of the others she invites nerv show up. 

I typed to her.

CA: hah, cute

CC: ) (-E-E!! Nepeta and I are ) (aving a fintastic time!

CA: thats nice

CC: I reely wis) ( you came 38(

CA: maybe another time

CC: Okay! W) (ale bye -Eridolp) (in!

CA: bye 

CC: bye!

Then she logged out.

I smiled to myself, even though the most life changing event was coming in a few days, she wasn't worried or anything, just playing with her friends.

That's how I always knew Feferi, always making time for her friends no matter what the occasions or consequence! 

I hope she never changes. 

 

I hope she never leaves me.


	2. Drag Me Down

-Feferi POV-

I messaged Eridan and sent a photo of me and my friend Nepeta having a fun time together! He seemed a but sad but I didn't think too much of it. 

My coronation was in only a few days, but felt that fronds were better than ruling right? I was worried.

-Eridan POV-

I looked over my now pinkless screen, I has saved that photo file and had now been staring at it. It was adorable. That little olive green added to my precious Feferis pearly pink? It was beautiful. 

I reached my hand to my screen, but to my disappointment I only caressed a computer screen. No pulling girls out of my computer magically today, like that could even ever happen. 

I then stood up and went to lay on the floor, I closed my eyes in some attempt to sleep, not wanting to go into that recooperacoon pod tonight. 

I realized then that I was asleep.

I saw feferi in my dream, I was running with her, until suddenly she vanished from my sight. I tried to find her. I was cold and scared and I wanted fef with me. 

I had apparently shrieked in my sleep, my lusus had come to the rescue and awoken me. He told m to lay in my coon and get some real rest and to recover from the nightmare. I had to say okay, and so I readied myself for the coon.

I fell asleep for a while, waking up pretty late the next night. I saw someone was messaging me. I was too tired to look. So I fell back asleep in hopes to see more of feferi, my pearl princess.

Suddenly I see that SOL-

TA: hey ED

TA: ED

TA: hey

TA: eriidouche

TA: ED

CA: what

TA: where ii2 your double w crap

CA: go away

TA: nevermiind

CA: bye

TA: no

CA: okay, bye bye

TA: bye bye? what are you 2?

I logged off, turned my monitor off and leaned back. No more Sol twoday

 

Today*


	3. Draw me from the dark

-Feferi POV- 

I stared at my screen at hive, I had left Nepeta's a while ago and now Vriska was trolling me about something!

CC: S) (-ELLO VRISKA!

AG: Hey there Feferiiiiiiii

CC: Vriiiiiiiiska

AG: Anyway can I ask you about Nepeta

AG: I need help

CC: W) (at about ) (er?

AG: I have

AG: Red feelings for her

CC: 380

AG: ::::C

CC: Just ask ) (er! Tell ) (er about your feelings and I'm sure s) (ell comply!!

AG: Thanks Feferi ::::33

CC: Your w) (alecum!

She logged out and seemed pretty happy for once! I decided to then go out for a swim.

I later came back with a hair full of seaweed. And to see someone trolling me again!!

-Vriska POV- 

I had just asked Feferi, the goddess of quadrants, how to tell Meow- I mean Nepeta, how I felt.

I then braved it and clcked on the messgage board.

AG: Hey there Nepurrta

AC: h33 h33 

I then told her about my feelings, she felt the same. I then rushed to her hive. There was some excitement ::::)

-Eridan POV-

Fef had come over, we had snuggled, talked, and I caressed her and loved her through it all.

I loved how soft and delicate her features were. She had always said that I looked so young, even now that I'm 7 sweeps old.

"Your so cute!" 

"Fef no im not cute"

"Aww but you are!"

"not"

"You adorable -Eridan!"

"NO!"

I was blushing now.

She then reached her face to mine and kissed me like Moirails occasionally do.

I had sighed, feeling calmer now.

"W) (ow your flus) ( crus) (."

She had said this like an order. Her voice powerful.

"wwhale it's a lowwblood..."

"A lowblood?"

"A yel-loww"

"O) (..... ) (-E ) (-E ) (-E!!!"

And speaking of the devil Sol just up and sat in front of me. 

My face of course was bright as the purple moon.

I felt like I had died inside too- until sollux kissed me.

"WWHAT A-ARE YOU DOIN?! DONT TOUCH ME AGAIN!" 

I was practically screeching. Feferi and sollux were laughing. 

Sols laugh was coarse and sharp, Fefs was soft and it rang out beautifully. 

I loved each of their laughs.

Especially Fefs.

I don't remember the last time I actually heard her laugh, or even seen her smiling...


End file.
